My Light
by allwaswell23
Summary: Ron, Hermione, the Deluminator, and a question.


*Author's Note: This is a completely new direction for me to take as a fic writer. For those who've read my other stories, you know that I'm a fan of Hogwarts-Era cannon and, although this piece can be considered cannon, it's my first attempt at a Post-Hogwarts Era ficlet. Out of nowhere, a snapshot of Ron and Hermione surrounded by a ton of tiny lights he had collected with the Deluminator popped into my head and demanded to be written. So here it is, Enjoy.

**My Light**

It had been a wonderfully relaxing evening having dinner with Ron's parents, and much needed as well. Hermione and Ron had both had particularly stressful weeks and Hermione was very relieved to be able to enjoy a meal that she and Ron didn't have to prepare.

Long after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to bed, Hermione and Ron sat on the benches behind the Burrow digesting and watching the stars. Hermione loved sitting out here on summer nights like this. The stars looked much brighter out here in the country than they did from the view of the flat that she and Ron shared in London. She loved the city but it was always rushing. It was nice to escape that for a while.

So much had happened since the Battle of Hogwarts nearly six years ago. Ron helped George get the shop back on its feet, working at W.W.W. for nearly a year before he began the lengthy Auror training program. Hermione noticed that he had been particularly anxious these past few weeks, mostly likely because he was due to take his final placement exam in a few days time. Hermione was so proud of him, and told him constantly that as long as he studied hard he would do wonderfully. Of course, studying was not Ron's strong suit and, on several occasions, had recruited Hermione as a late night study partner, amongst other things done late at night.

Hermione smiled at the thought and wondered if it wasn't getting late enough to apparate back home.

Home, another thought that made her smile. She had been thrilled when they decided to move in together. Of course, they had had to wait until Ron reached a certain point in his training. Auror hopefuls were required to live in the training facility until they were at least three years into the program. Hermione, although she had missed Ron desperately, could see the benefit of such a rule. It weeded out any candidate who may be unwilling or unable to fully commit to the program. It also created a tight bond between the Aurors, a bond that would surely come in handy when the job became…well, dangerous. And, being away from Ron did have its benefits. She found solace in her work, quickly climbing the ladder in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry. There were even talks of her being offered a promotion to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a very exciting time, it was also very exhausting.

"You 'bout ready, love?" Hermione's dreamy voice broke the silence.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, 'course. But there's something I need to show you first," Ron began shakily. Immediately Hermione's eyes squinted questioningly. It wasn't unusual that she and Ron lingered to watch the stars long after his mum and dad had gone to bed. After all, they'd done that loads of times. But this _was_ an unusual request.

"Show me something? Ron, I've seen the old tree house….remember?" She said in a seductive, playful tone.

Ron let out a chuckle, "How could I ever forget? But, no…that's not it. Come on." There was a foreign tone to Ron's voice that made Hermione sure that Ron was up to something. Her curiosity winning out, she allowed him to pull her up from the bench without question. He led her out beyond the blooming garden to the familiar dock that sat atop the Weasley's pond.

Ron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Deluminator. It had been a while, but Hermione smiled a bit whenever she saw it. That amazing little piece of metal helped Ron return to her when she was sure she'd never see him again. She can't begin to imagine where she'd be in life without it. She owed their relationship, even their lives to its mysterious powers.

Hermione watched as Ron lifted it away from them and clicked it. Immediately a whistling rush of light escaped. Not a single ball of light, or even two or three as per usual, but dozens and dozens of tiny balls of light emerged and, having no home in proximity to return to simply hung in the air, bobbing around them. It was the most beautiful sight Hermione had ever seen.

She turned in amazement at the vision surrounding them. The glow was other-worldly. The tiny orbs reflecting off the still pond made it hard to tell when the ground ended and the sky began. The aura gave the secluded woods behind the Burrow a whole new feel, as if time had frozen in the middle of some magical meteor shower.

"Ron, this is stunning, how did you…" Hermione turned back toward Ron to find him down on one knee in front of her holding a small, silver ring between his fingers. Her hands went immediately to her mouth as realization set in. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hermione, I tried so hard to find the right words to say to you and I pretty much gave up because none of them seemed good enough to describe you, and us, and how I feel about you. Then I thought about the Deluminator and how it brought me back to you and I just knew that I had to fill it with as much light as possible because that's what you do for me every day.

You are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met in every way possible. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and I can't believe I'm the bloke who gets to be with you, I'm still not sure what you're thinking…" They both let out an emotional giggle. Ron continued, "I love you so, so much and I want to be with you forever. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Several still seconds passed before Hermione found her voice, heavy with emotion, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Ron grinned, rising from the ground and reached for Hermione's hand. His fingers shook as he slid the simple band on her finger. Hermione admired it momentarily before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. She could feel his pulse beating wilding, matching her own.

The Deluminator lights were still bobbing around them as Hermione pulled back far enough to place her lips on top of his.


End file.
